This invention is in the field of transient devices, and relates generally to passive and active devices designed to programmably transform.
Transient devices have potential for a range of important applications. For example, eco-degradable environmental sensors avoid the need for device collection and bioresorbable medical devices that degrade and are cleared from the body avoid toxicity and inflammation. Strategically, military devices that degrade after a preselected time or upon application of a triggered stimulus avoid transferring knowledge or materials to enemies. All of these envisioned applications are important, but implementation of transient devices is dependent upon design strategies. Design strategies for transient devices must (i) support device fabrication using degradable device component materials and degradable substrates, (ii) provide for accurate control of the useful lifetime of the device, and (iii) utilize materials that are compatible with and perform adequately for a given application within a target environment.
Recently, a number of patents and publications have disclosed devices with transient properties. For example, Kim et al., “Silicon electronics on silk as a path to bioresorbable implantable devices”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 95, 133701 (2009); U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0230747; and International Patent Application Publication WO 2008/085904 disclose biodegradable electronic devices that may include a biodegradable semiconducting material and a biodegradable substrate. Bettinger et al., “Organic thin film transistors fabricated on resorbable biomaterial substrates”, Adv. Mater., 22(5), 651-655 (2010); Bettinger et al., “Biomaterial-based organic electronic devices”, Poly. Int. 59(5), 563-576 (2010); and Irimai-Vladu, “Environmentally sustainable organic field effect transistors”, Organic Electronics, 11, 1974-1990 (2010) disclose biodegradable electronic devices that may include a biodegradable organic conducting material and a biodegradable substrate. International Patent Application Publication WO 2008/108838 discloses biodegradable devices for delivering fluids and/or biological material to tissue. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0306359 discloses ingestible devices for diagnostic and therapeutic applications. Kozicki et al., “Programmable metallization cell memory based on Ag—Ge—S and Cu—Ge—S solid electrolytes”, NonVolatile Memory Technology Symposium, 83-89 (2005) discloses memory devices where metal ions within an electrolyte may be reduced or oxidized to form or remove solid metal interconnects.